The Prophecy
by JellyfishSoup
Summary: Knuckles calls Tails to bring Sonic, Amy, Cream, Rouge and Shadow up to Angel Island, where he reveals that on this day, they would need to fulfil an ancient prophecy. Sorry if my MLP theory is wrong, I haven't seen many episodes of FiM. Continued by JellyfishSoup, original be SorryLads, kudos to SorryLads for first chapter.


**A/N- Hey guys!? Um, I'm JellyfishSoup, the person who has agreed to republish SorryLads' story. They weren't active enough so they asked me to continue with it. I've kept a lot of the narrator's screw-ups. All of SL's author's note are in bold and in italic, mine are just BOLD AND BEAUTIFUL! All of the chapters will be smaller than this one, but we have somewhat similar writing styles so it SHOULD go smoothly. Anyway, back to the story!**

It was a warmish, sunny afternoon on Angel Island. A group of world-renowned heroes and some other Mobians were trying to locate their meeting location through a thick forest with a twisty path.

"Why did Knux ask us up here in the first place?" The annoying blue one asked, his name was Oligi- I mean, Sonic. He was a hedgehog that could, somehow, run faster than the speed of sound and beyond. He was also the self-proclaimed leader of said group.

"Dunno… He just told me to bring you guys up here," a yellow-orange fox replied to his best friend. He and the blue one were as close as brothers, probably even closer than that. His name was Mile Prower, but everyone just calls him Tails. Why you may ask? He has two tails, that's why. He was the brains of the entire operation, always giving out advice, even when it was unnecessarily inappropriate.

"Pfft, typical," a black hedgehog added in his usual gruff tone of voice. He despised the blue one, but he was curious of why Knuckles would call THEM of all Mobians to come up here. His quills had red highlights, and he had white chest fluff, possibly the equivalent of chest hair. His name was Shadow, and he wasn't an actual part of the group, more of a lone-ranger who sometimes came along to blow some stuff up.

"Yeah! Why won't he even tell us why we're up here?!" A pink hedgehog complained. She was the number one fan girl of the blue one, which annoyed him greatly. She followed him everywhere until he finally made her one of the party. Her name was Amelia Rose, but she was commonly referred to as 'Amy', and she took great offense when someone would first-name her. Her only use lied with the fact that she could summon a piko-piko hammer at any time she wanted, and she was excellently skilled at using it too.

"He's a man of many mysteries, dear, and I like a man of mystery," a seductive white bat commented. She was both a spy and a jewel thief, which baffled even the greatest of minds. Rouge was, like Shadow, more of a lone-ranger, only fighting for herself. She always made it clear that she had 'a thing' for Knuckles, who she referred to as 'Knuckie', but he knew that she was only after his material possessions. Her skills included stealth and assassin training.

"Maybe he just wants it to be a surprise…" a slightly confused rabbit suggested. Her cream and apricot fur was glowing in the soft sunlight which was blocked in some areas thanks to the heavy tree cover. Her name was, ironically, Cream, and she brought her chao friend Cheese along with her. She was secretly hoping that it was a chao garden with a rare species inhabiting it, but if he brought Shadow into this, it wouldn't be the case. Her role in the group is boosting team moral and supporting her friends, no matter the odds.

"That's not like him, Cream. He's secretive and all, but it's probably bigger than a secret for him to call ALL of us up here," Oli- sorry, I meant Sonic (damn name changes) replied.

"If he wants me to guard the Master Emerald again I am through! Especially with Rouge looking over my back, how does he even put up with that?" Amy continued complaining.

"Amy, I don't think he trusts you after last time… and I think that Rouge visiting him all of the time has actually kept him sane… sort of…" Tails said as they were coming upon a clearing in the trees.

The tree cover was still thick above them, but harsher rays of sunshine managed to get through here. In what looked like the centre of this clearing, a red echidna stood. He, was Knuckles, guardian of the Master Emerald and the last of his kind. His arms were crossed as if he was annoyed, but it was just his normal position, along with the frown and piercing eyes. Many who don't know him are scared of what could happen if you looked straight at them. His hands were much bigger than any of a normal Mobian's and they had two spikes on each of them. He didn't always go on the group's adventures, but when he noticed that they were clearly missing a tough-guy in the group he started going on a lot more of them. He helped them out with his super strength, gliding, and his ability to smash giant boulders into hundreds of tiny pebbles. His knowledge of things relating to Chaos, chao, ancient prophecies and ancient script was much more adept than even Tails', but no one has ever been surprised by that.

He greeted the heroes in all sorts of different manners. He muttered the words 'imouto' and 'otouto' under his breath as he smiled at Tails and Cream. He gave Sonic, Amy and Rouge cold glares. But, strangely, he smiled and nodded at Shadow, who replied with the same body language, and one of the few times he had ever smiled.

"Wow, Sonic, for the so-called 'fastest thing alive' you sure took a long time to get here," Knuckles said with a minute bit of humour in his voice and a matching smirk.

"Maybe it would help if this thing wasn't floating in the sky, it took Tails forever to get the Tornado going again," Sonic replied. Knuckles' gaze turned to face Tails.

"It wasn't my fault! Sonic tried flying it before I could go through the new additions! It crashed in a huge fireball in the Mystic Ruins! Of course it was going to take me forever to get it going again!" Tails replied to Knuckles' unasked question.

"Anyway… Why did you call us up here in the first place? I had an appointment to get my hair done!" Amy asked.

"Oh honey, I know how much you do need that appointment dear. But why are we up here, Knuckie?" Rouge questioned. Knuckles' face turned red, redder than normal, at least.

"Do NOT call me that EVER again!" He protested, before he calmed down.

"On another topic… I called you guys up here because I have a prophecy to fulfil and I need some people to take care of Angel Island for me," he finished.

"So it takes one of you but SIX of us to take care of a stupid island, that sounds idiotic," Shadow pointed out.

"Actually, Shadow, it takes seven of you guys to take care of Angel Island, why else would HE be here," he replied, gesturing over to Sonic.

"Hmm… Good point," Shadow snickered.

"Seven? There's only six of us. Where are we meant to find a seventh person?" Amy kept asking.

Knuckles let out an annoyed sigh, then he took a few short steps to the right to reveal a giant, purple cat with a frog and a fishing rod.

"Hello!" He said cheerily. He was Big, a good friend of Cream and Amy's. He also seemed to know Knuckles very well, which no one could logically explain happening in this universe, or any other, for that matter. His frog, Froggy, jumped up and down on the spot. He didn't appear to have any knowledge about what was going on, as he was fishing in a small pond. Although he was dim-witted and described as 'slow', he had a heart of solid gold, encrusted with valuable gems. His major skill was using his fishing rod as a weapon, and he was pretty strong to, but not as strong as Knuckles.

"BIG!" Amy and Cream cried in unison, it had been a few weeks since they last saw him and they were glad that he was safe. The two girls ran up to him and gave him some very tight hugs, of which he returned with some slightly gentler hugs.

"Amy! Cream!" He cried.

"Him? You chose him of all Mobians to come up here?" Shadow asked in his dark tone.

"I trust him more than Sonic. Besides, I wanted the guests to be from THIS dimension," Knuckles replied.

"What about Silver dear? I know that he's annoying and all but he has more than two brain cells, you know," Rouge questioned. She, Shadow and Sonic had one eyebrow raised at Knuckles.

"If Silver was needed, wouldn't he come to this time himself?" Tails theorized.

"Right, plus I'd prefer ANYONE over that annoying ass," Knuckles answered. Shadow nodded in agreement.

"And E-123 Omega?" Rouge asked.

"Last time I let that bucket of bolts up here he destroyed a quarter of the forests, let alone the three chao gardens affected," he replied. Shadow growled at that comment, but Rouge restrained him from giving Knuckles any serious injuries, for now.

"So… what are we gonna be doin' up here exactly?" Sonic asked to break the silence.

"Ah, yes, that… I've given all of you certain things to do up here and what job I gave you, depended on what I either thought that you'd enjoy or hate me for. Cream, you're in charge of making sure that chao gardens aren't getting polluted or anything," he announced.

"Really?! Thank you Mister Knuckles!" Cream ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He blushed a tiny bit, before hugging her back awkwardly.

"Uh… Tails! You're going to make sure that all of the traps, mechanisms and the automated defence systems are in check. Just don't try to make them better, I don't want to have to grab you every time something malfunctions," he declared.

"You sure? I could easily add some las-" Tails tried saying.

"I said NO Tails," Knuckles cut-off.

"Still, thanks for the job," he said kind of sheepishly.

"Now then, Amy. You and Big are on food duties and general tiding up," Knuckles stated.

"What? But I wanted a fun job!" Amy protested. Big just continued fishing.

"Sorry Amy, but someone's got to do it, and it might as well be you," he replied. Amy sighed out of annoyance before sitting down near Cream and Big.

"And us? Sonic asked.

Knuckles sighed, "That leaves you three to guard the Master Emerald. Shadow, I know you're more than capable to protect it yourself, but I giving you Rouge as back-up. Rouge, the ONLY reason why I'm even letting you NEAR the Master Emerald is because I ran out of stupid shit to make you do. Sonic, you're just there so that Shadow and Rouge don't walk off with it and sell it on the black market," he proclaimed.

"Could be worse, I could be stuck with Amy," Sonic said.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Hmph. At least I'm not being exploited of my powers,"

"Well well, it will definitely be fun to see pinkie suffer," Rouge teased. Amy glared at her violently.

Soon, it was night time and they had dinner under the stars, each mobian had something different to eat. Sonic, obviously, had a plate of chilli dogs all to himself. Big was eating the fish that he caught from the pond earlier that day. Tails had a large margarita pizza all to himself. Amy and Cream had some lasagne, and Rouge had pasta. Shadow settled with some of Knuckles' leftover rissoles (burger patties) from his lunch and Knuckles somehow got tacos from Taco Gong.

Sonic took a peep at Knuckles' food right before he had his first bite, Knuckles noticed the hedgehog hovering over his shoulder.

"Yes, Sonic?" He asked.

"Where'd ya get those from?" Sonic asked, pointing at the tacos. Knuckles couldn't make the excuse of 'I made them myself' because the paper bag with the Taco Gong logo at it was sitting next to him.

"I asked the Master Emerald for a favour," Knuckles replied, before he devoured his first taco in two bites and a few seconds.

Tails then spoke, "You go through tacos like how Sonic goes through chilli dogs. How do you need that much energy? Sonic runs around all day and you just sit next to the Master Emerald."

"Think about it Tails, normally I do all of the jobs that I gave to you guys to do. I've set traps and other security measures everywhere on this island, and I check them all constantly. I only get to see the chao gardens once a week without anyone to help me, but it's still something. And if I've nothing to do, I just run up and down the stairs to the altar a couple hundred times to keep my mind from drifting off," Knuckles concluded.

There was a long silence before Cream's curiosity got the best of her.

"Mister Knuckles, what is the prophecy about anyway?" She asked, everyone's ears perked up, except for Knuckles' since he didn't have any (that's meant to be a biology joke, guys).

"Hmm… I suppose I better tell you guys," he answered, now even Shadow was curious.

"You see, a few days ago, something strange was happening to the Master Emerald. It was glowing a magenta-pink colour for a few minutes before it stopped. I'd never seen, experienced or even heard of it doing that, so I went through my archive of ancient legends and scrolls to see if I could find anything that could explain it. After a few hours of reading and searching, I came across this," Knuckles then took out a perfectly preserved scroll from his hammer space and unrolled it carefully. He laid it flat on the stone steps of the altar.

It depicted a few scenes where the Master Emerald was glowing strange pink colour, before calming down. Eventually, the echidna-looking thing which was more than likely the guardian at the time, said a few words (of which were written on the scroll in ancient echidna runes) and a portal of some sort opened up. It lead to another world where mysterious, four-legged beings roamed in townships and lived their peaceful lives. The echidna-thing talked with one of the beings, which looked like royalty, and seemed to be sent back later on.

"Erm… Knux… Are you sure that your ancestors weren't, like, drunk or, like, high on drugs when they wrote this?" Sonic asked, he got given one of Knuckles most violent glares he had ever seen.

Tails than pointed out to his buddy by saying, "Well… they did predict the uprising of Eggman… And a blue hero who would save many lives… And a hedgehog from the future… And a princess from another dimension… And-"

"Okay okay! They predicted a lot of things! But come on! You're telling me that there's another world out there with FOUR-LEGGED beings? You've gotta be kidding me!" Sonic corrected himself.

"I'm pretty sure, that if this prophecy was a phony, my predecessors would have come across it, and ditched it," Knuckles said, as he was keeping his anger back, "Besides, you can't mess with spiritual stuff like this, I know what happens when you do and trust me, it's not good," he physically shuddered at the very thought of it, making his case very convincing.

"Why can't we come then?" Cream asked. Everyone turned to face her and they made some quizzical facial expressions.

"We have been to other dimensions before, why not do it again?" Amy rhetorically asked.

"Yeah! I'm sure Knux can't just go to another dimension and leave us out of it. We want to have some fun too!" Sonic rallied up. Soon, everyone, even Shadow, wanted to go to this new dimension.

"But… I still need someone to stay back and look after the island!" He protested.

"Uhh… I will. I got nothing better to do," Big said.

"But I didn't see the echidna in the prophecy bring anyone along," he pointed out.

"Then who are those people in that pictures then?" Tails asked. Sure enough, there were a group of Mobians in the corner of one of the drawings coming back into the echidna's dimension with him.

"Grr… Fine then… But it's not my fault if you guys, you know, get stuck in there," Knuckles teased a little.

"I'm sure we'll be safe, Knuckie," Rouge said, Knuckles face turned red again.

"I told you before! Do NOT call me that!" He argued. Everyone laughed at his misfortune, except for Shadow, who lightly chuckled.

So it was settled. Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow, Rouge and Cream would go through the portal in the morning, just after sunrise, while Big would stay behind and take care of the Master Emerald. They would have to spend the night on Angel Island, which is WAY easier said than done.

"Uh, Knux, where are we meant to, you know, sleep?" Sonic asked.

"It's nothing special, but I've got these for you guys," Knuckles answered. He grabbed an assortment of sleeping bags and hammocks and he set them up in different spots around the altar to the Master Emerald.

"Really. Sleeping bags?" the unimpressed hedgehog asked.

"It's either this or nothing, suck it up blue boy," Knuckles continued. Sonic sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to win that argument anytime soon.

"Where are you sleeping tonight Mister Knuckles?" Cream asked.

"Where I normally sleep. Next to the Master Emerald," he replied.

"Wouldn't that be… uncomfortable?" Amy asked.

"You get used to it after a while. Besides, I don't want klepto here stealing it," he replied, looking over at Rouge.

"You don't REALLY think that I would do that, would you?" Rouge questioned.

"I do," he answered.

They were silent for the rest of the night, and most of them soon fell asleep, but Knuckles couldn't settle down.

 _"Why now?"_ He thought to himself. _"Why do I have to be the descendant that fulfils prophecies all of the time? And what Sonic said earlier… Could they have really gotten high on drugs?"_ He mentally shook off all of those comments and questions. _"Hmm… At least my time as a guardian has been eventful, of sorts. I would've probably gone insane by now if it weren't for these scrolls and runes telling me to do things all the time. I should get a little bit of rest so that I don't fall asleep tomorrow,"_ he concluded, he soon dozed off and fell asleep. He got just enough rest to be ready for the eventful day ahead…

 ** _Okay, I know that they aren't in the other dimension yet, and that they haven't met these four-legged beings yet, but they will hopefully appear in the next chapter. I was intending to at least have them in the dimension by now, but I'm just going to shove it into the next one to be cruel to everyone._**

 ** _The part where Knuckles mutters 'imouto' and 'otouto' to Cream and Tails is a reference to the Japanese language, as 'imouto' means 'little sister' and 'otouto' means 'little brother', which Knuckles would never admit that he felt that way about his relationships with them in the commonly spoken language. In this setting, it was meant to be like he was mumbling them in Ancient Echidna._**

 ** _Also, don't ask me to put your OCs in here, I want this to be a pure story unlike my others that I'm still contemplating whether or not I should publish._**

 ** _Please review to give me feedback on how I could make it better._**

 **A/N- Same rules as above for OCs! Also, to answer someone's question from a review on the original, NO FOUR-LEGGED BEINGS X MOBIANS! The story outline by SL was given to me via PM and it'll be running with the same story line from here to the end! (Except for the parts where they didn't say anything, liar…)**

 **P.S- For those following my other story, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating recently. If I've got a lot of inspiration for this, I'll do this and not that. Another thing for those following my other story, answer the poll please!**


End file.
